Lazos eternos
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: Hermandan algo que ellas conocian muy bien... una boda.. una fisura.. otra boda una grieta... y un poco de Dracoria
1. Se habré una grieta

_**Hola bueno antes que nada debo decir que este mini fic está dedicado a mi amiga Belu y aclarar que el fic no es un Dracoria como tal, habrá claro que habrá pero no es el tema central, aquí el tema central son las hermanas Greengrass. También comentarles que me costó en cierta forma algo de trabajo escribirlo porque nunca eh tenido hermanas (mujeres) y si soy sincera no tengo nostalgia al no tenerlas (creo que soy un poco egoísta) pero eso si tengo muchas amigas que eh remplazado como tales como Belu por ejemplo este fic se debe a su próximo cumpleaños ( 21-06) y el mío (22-06) si me auto festejare jajaja .**_

_**Así que espero terminarlo antes de junio (solo serán dos o tres capítulos) no soy muy buena en el tema de la amistad cursi pero lo intento. Además este fic quise hacerlo distinto porque incluirá algo que poco eh visto en mas fics, la relación de las amigas Slytherin. Ya los dejare leer! Así lo olvidaba:**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Desgraciadamente esta mente trastornada decidió que el final no será del todo feliz para algún o algunos personajes.**_

_**Y claro ninguno de los personaje aquí presentados me pertenece todos son propiedad de la reina J.K. Rowling.**_

**Capítulo I**

"**Se abre una grieta"**

Amanecía, apenas los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas de la gran mansión, cuando ya se podía distinguir a varios elfos domésticos dando vueltas por toda la residencia, limpiando y decorando hasta el más pequeño rincón con pequeñas rosas en distintas tonalidades pastel. Solo entre aquellos pequeños seres se podía distinguir, una figura esbelta, alta y rubia, observando y dando indicaciones a los pequeños seres, después de todo ese no era un día normal era el gran día de su pequeña hermana.

-ama Daphne, esto ¿dónde lo ponemos?- dijo uno de los elfos acercándose a la rubia cargando una enorme caja.

-eso es un regalo elfo tonto y va en la pequeña estancia con los demás, al final del pasillo tres puertas a la derecha – contesto Daphne tocándose la cien de la cabeza.

- ahora voy madame Nott- dijo el pequeño elfo desapareciendo a toda velocidad con el regalo en la cabeza.

Daphne suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido a organizar la boda de su hermana ¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese lio?

Automáticamente sus ojos bajaron a su mano derecha donde se encontraba su anillo de bodas, anillo que le recordaba que desde hace dos años ya no era una Greengrass si no una Nott, y aun recordaba lo mal planeada que estuvo su boda, no es que no amara a Theodore o Theo como le gustaba decirle, es solo que su boda no fue lo que ella esperaba en cuanto a planeación, y ahora organizando la de su hermana esperaba que ella no pasara por lo mismo.

-vaya con que descansando en medio de los preparativos ¿qué diría Astoria si te viera? –

Esa voz esa inconfundible voz aguda y fastidiosa voz, la mayor de las Greengrass la reconocería en cualquier parte. No por nada convivió con la dueña más de siete años.

-A diferencia de ti Tracey ella está sumamente agradecida conmigo y no me diría nada, ya que llevo dos semanas sin dormir organizando SU boda- contraataco la rubia Greengrass.

-¿quieres calmarte Daphne? Solo jugaba, para eso estoy aquí para que ese cansancio de dos semanas no se note hoy a las cuatro de la tarde cuando inicie la ceremonia-

Tracey amiga de años de Daphne, las dos se conocieron en Hogwarts, una mujer de bonita figura, rubia y muy rica, ya que podía darse el lujo de tomar todo tipo de cursos en su tiempo libre como un curso de "pociones para la belleza de la bruja moderna".

Se casó al terminar Hogwarts, su esposo era todo lo contrario a ella, huraño y solitario, era de esa clase de hombre que no se sentía cómodo en reuniones o fiestas. Todos estaban conscientes que ellos se amaban, amor que solo se demostraban en el interior de su casa, pero Tracey era feliz así con un esposo como Terence Higgs

-Lo siento Tracey esto me tiene agitada y Astoria no ayuda, esta con los nervios a flor de piel, siento que si le pido opinión de algo más sufrirá un colapso, al principio era divertido verla totalmente inquieta, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña se comportó así pero, ahora temo por ella… ya sabes por lo de su…..

-Tranquila Daphne, Astoria es fuerte a pesar de todo- la interrumpió Tracey mientras apretaba sus manos en señal de apoyo. Gesto que Daphne agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora hay que ir a ver cómo va la novia, no queremos que se vea mal para el novio ¿verdad?- dijo Tracey sacándole una sonrisa a Daphne mientras las dos subían las escaleras de la gran mansión Greengrass.

Astoria desde muy pequeña le habían detectado un problema en su organismo una enfermedad mucho más rara que la viruela de Dragón, razón por la cual tenía que tomar una poción cada seis meses, según los medimagos de San Mungo lo más acercado o parecido de esa enfermedad era otra que padecían los muggles algo denominada "diabetes" Daphne siempre pensó que sonaba algo graciosa para una enfermedad tan molesta, gracias a ese padecimiento, Astoria no podía agitarse mucho o tener sobresaltos grandes y lo que más le preocupada a Daphne ahora que su pequeña hermana se casaría, era el punto donde los médicos de San Mungo le recomendaban NO embarazarse.

-Daphne ¿me oyes?- pregunto molesta Tracey sacando a Daphne de sus pensamientos

-No, disculpa que decías- contesto la aludida

-Te preguntaba ¿por qué la boda se llevara a cabo en la mansión Greengrass y no en la Malfoy?- dijo Tracey

-Por qué así lo quiso Astoria- se limitó a contestar la mayor de las Greengrass no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa-

-Claro y yo soy tonta, algo me dice que tuviste algo que ver-contesto Tracey mirándola fijamente.

-De acuerdo Tracey me descubriste… como yo iba a organizar la boda significaba pasar mucho tiempo en el lugar donde iba a pasar todo…- suspiro Daphne.

-Lo cual significaba estar en la Mansión Malfoy- completo Tracey

-Y claro yo ni loca me metería ahí sola… no son malos... es solo que me intimidan…. Al menos los padres de Draco- dijo Daphne.

-Más específicamente Lucius Malfoy ¿no es así? – pregunto su acompañante.

-Si-fue lo único que contesto Daphne, habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Astoria tocaron a la puerta, minutos después de escuchar la cantarían voz de Astoria diciendo "adelante" entraron a la alcoba.

Tantos recuerdos le traían esa habitación a Daphne sobre su hermana, ahora entendía a Astoria cuando ella se casó y la castaña lloro a mares como nunca la vio hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando murió su pequeño gato. Ver prácticamente casi todas las cosas de esa habitación empacadas sintió que se habría una grieta más grande de la fisura que ya tenía la relación con su hermana desde que Daphne se casó.

-Qué bueno que llegas Tracey estoy demasiado nerviosa, que me sudan las manos, cosa que jamás me había sucedido y si le sumamos que no pude dormir en toda la noche….- dijo la castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

-Tranquila Tory cuando acabe con las dos las dejare irreconocibles tanto a ti como a tu gruñona hermana- comento la nombrada sonriendo.

-Qué mala eres Tracey, mi hermana es la mejor a que te da envidia no tenerla como hermana- contesto Astoria eh hizo algo que jamás hacía en público abrazo a Daphne susurrándole un "gracias que solo la rubia Greengrass pudo escuchar.

-Vaya parece que llegue en la hora cursi- se oyó una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta. Haciendo que las dos hermanas se separaran y vieran hacia su dirección.

-Díganme quien invito a la amargada a la boda- contesto Tracey viendo a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

-Encantadora como siempre Tracey… solo que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cuerpo ¿engordaste en estas semanas que no te vi?- contesto la agredida.

-¡Tracey, Pansy basta!- intervino Daphne antes de que sus dos amigas empezaran a pelear más, era su forma de saludarse por que en el fondo se tenían cariño… muy en el fondo….

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Pansy sienta tanta emoción por una boda como la emoción que le da a su vida- contesto Tracey

-Ni yo que tu tengas tantas emociones encontradas como para llorar en una ceremonia, en todo caso no vine a eso,- contesto Pansy y se dirigió a la mayor de las Greengrass- Daphne querida podrías hacer que tu "encantador esposo" deje de hacer ese infernal ruido en los arboles de la mansión, me está produciendo jaqueca-

-Le dije que se deshiciera de los pájaros para que no sobrevolaran por ahí ya saben en el momento de la ceremonia, así lo mantendría ocupado y que mejor haciendo algo que sirva- contesto Daphne encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes hay algo que no concuerda aquí- interrumpió Tracey tocándose el mentón- Pansy ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Te iba a ayudar con tu peinado pero en dos horas…-

-¿Qué no les dijiste?- contesto Pansy dirigiéndose ahora a Astoria.

-Eh... lo olvide con todo este asunto de los preparativos- contesto la castaña nerviosa.

-¿Decirnos qué? – dijeron las dos rubias al uní solo

Pero antes que Astoria pudiera contestar se oyó un sonido ensordecedor en el jardín principal de la mansión seguido por más ruidos agudos.

-¡Suficiente!- grito alterada Pansy- mi cabeza va a explotar, regreso en una hora ayudare a Nott antes de que nos deje sordos a todos-

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejando completamente todo en silencio.

-Parece Daph, que Pansy matara al padrino antes de la boda y eso no me conviene- dijo la castaña en todo preocupado.

-Conociendo a Theo creo que está esperando una reacción así de ella, si es que no ya lo hace a propósito- contesto Daphne.

-No es desconocimiento de nadie que Pansy y Theodore nunca se llevaron bien pero no cambiemos de tema… dime Astoria ¿que hace Pansy aquí?- dijo Tracey viendo a la castaña fijamente.

-Solo me ayuda Tracey, le pedí un favor y acepto- contesto la menor de las Greengrass.

-¿así? ¡Cual?- ahora fue Daphne quien pregunto.

-Recordaras… que no teníamos la música… porque seamos sinceras no conocemos de eso…entonces le pedí a Pansy que se encargara de eso, de la música que se tocara en la recepción- dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta hacia su tocador para cepillarse el cabello.

-Estamos hablando de Pansy Parkinson- dijo Tracey

-Lo sé- contesto la castaña

-La ex de tu futuro marido- agrego Daphne

-También lo se…- contesto Astoria

-Entonces si sabes todo esto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaron las rubias

-Han escuchado el dicho muggle "ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más cerca"

-Vaya Astoria eres una digna representante de Slytherin- dijo Tracey sorprendida.

-Gracias...creo…además no es tan… mala- contesto Astoria sonriendo.

-No, no lo es solo que, no estoy del todo segura que haya sido buena idea inmiscuirla en los preparativos previos a la boda cuando Draco, en cierto momento fue su obsesión. Además bueno… que bruja normal ¿ayuda a la futura de su ex? – contesto Tracey aun con dudas

-Tracey… Pansy ¿alguna vez fue normal?- pregunto Astoria

-Tranquilas no hará nada… Pansy se ha casado dos veces ¿recuerdan? Y ella misma lo ha dicho no quiere más hombres en su vida..- intervino Daphne.

Pansy Parkinson morena y de exótica belleza siempre obtuvo lo que quiso incluyendo a Draco Malfoy, por lo menos un tiempo. Después de que Malfoy menor terminara su relación, ella no se quedó llorando por él.

Tenía bien visualizados sus objetivos y uno de ellos era casarse con un sangre limpia rico y así fue con su primer esposo Marcus Flint.

El gusto les duro poco sus caracteres de ella y el no congeniaron y su fuego en la cama no fue lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlos juntos… se divorciaron no sin que Pansy le sacara la mitad de su fortuna.

Su segundo matrimonio Miles Bletchley fue con un hombre que realmente quiso, si bien nunca fue cariñosa, sabia demostrar su afecto, él no tenía mucho dinero pero a ella no le importó, ahora que había logrado su objetivo, suficiente tenía con la herencia de su familia y la riqueza acumulada por su primer matrimonio. Pero su felicidad no duraría, todo termino cuando llego a su casa y los encontró a él y a Millicent Bulstrode enredados en la cama, la misma cama que el compartía con ella.

Ahí fue donde realmente Pansy cambio a ser una amargada y muy egoísta persona. Les dio su merecido a los dos y fue donde confirmo que él estaba con ella por su dinero. Desde entonces la pelinegra se prometió dejar el tema de los hombres, tenía uno que otro amante ocasional pero jamás se involucraba sentimentalmente.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Pansy había salido de la habitación Tracey ya había terminado con el peinado de Daphne y estaba a la mitad del de Astoria.

-Y dime Astoria ¿cuantas damas de honor tendrás?- decía Tracey mientras sujetaba orquídeas en el cabello de la castaña-

-desgraciadamente tendré cinco - contesto Astoria con cierto enfado.

-¿Por qué esa expresión? – dijo Tracey al ver el semblante que ponía la joven.

-Por qué ella no eligió más que a dos, las otras tres las eligió nuestra madre son nuestras primas, Alice, Isobel y Devora- contesto Daphne diciendo el ultimo nombre con cara de asco.

-¿Devora estará presente?- pregunto extrañada Tracey

-Si… a pesar de mi insistencia por que no estuviera…. Mi padre dice que es familia… pero una prima sincera no intenta besar a tu novio el día del anuncio de tu compromiso ¿verdad?- añadió Astoria rodando los ojos.

-Vele el lado positivo hermanita al menos Draco pudo detenerla antes de que sucediera, pero casi logra acostarse con Theo al ir con él un día antes de la boda… disfrazada como yo… pero claro es la inocente Devora, juro que un día lo pagara y caro- dijo Daphne mientras apretaba los dientes.

-No te desgastes Daphne hace unos días descubrí que no vale la pena… al menos tu lucirás hermosa en cambio ella no- dijo la menor de las Greengrass con una sonrisa torcida.

-Conozco esa sonrisa Astoria es la misma de tu hermana cuando ha hecho algo malvadamente genial- dijo Tracey sonriendo

-Solo digamos que debes estar feliz, por estar casada y no poder ser mi dama de honor- dijo sonriendo la castaña

-¿En verdad lo hiciste Astoria?- pregunto Daphne con una sonrisa cómplice

-Claro yo soy la novia y yo elijo el vestido de las damas de honor, solo tengo remordimiento por mis amigas Catherine y Helen, pero se que algún día me perdonaran…- contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

-Y puedo saber ¿cómo es el vestido?- pregunto divertida Tracey

-Pronto lo verán- contesto Astoria sonriendo.

-Parece que el ruido que hacia Nott ya seso- dijo Tracey asomándose por la ventada de la habitación-

-Creo que eso es bueno- dijo Astoria sonriendo

-Eso significa más bien que…- contesto Daphne

-Que yo estoy de regreso aquí para incomodarlas con mi compañía- dijo Pansy entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

-No nos incomoda tu compañía Pansy- dijo Astoria sinceramente

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo amiga pero ya que, espera aun me falta terminar con Astoria- dijo Tracey sonriendo burlonamente

-Tomate tu tiempo ahorita no hay nada que me pueda hacer enojar por lo menos en este lapso-

-Y ¿ a qué se debe el cambio?- pregunto Daphne levantando una ceja

-Una que le eh demostrado a tu esposo como deshacerse de los pájaros sin ruido y dos eh visto el vestido más patético para una dama de honor y me eh reído bastante de la mujer que lo traía, creo que no le pareció porque me dijo "nadie se burla de Devora Belmort" – dijo Pansy haciendo una imitación de una voz aguda- pero por Merlín el vestido que trae es feo con ganas, un rosa chillón que debería ser ilegal por que lastima a la vista y aparte a la bruja que lo traía le luce verdaderamente patético, parece que fue diseñado para hacerla ver patética-

-Objetivo alcanzado- dijo Astoria muriéndose de la risa.

-Has conocido a mi "encantadora prima"- dijo Daphne entre risas- y si el vestido fue diseñado para eso, solo ten cuidado Pansy mi prima puede ser muy peligrosa enojada-

-Quiero ver que se atreva- contesto la pelinegra sonriendo malvadamente-

-Oh yo también ¡por favor! Eso sí sería digno de ver como la haces sufrir - contesto Astoria aun riendo.

A lo que la pelinegra le contesto con una leve sonrisa, hace mucho tiempo dejo de odiar a la menor de las Greengrass, hubo un punto que realmente la aborreció pero eso paso, luego de sus dos matrimonios fallidos, viendo que no tenia por que desquitarse con Astoria, una por que Malfoy la dejo mucho antes de que empezara a salir con la castaña y dos que ella no estaba hecha para las relaciones ¿que caso tenia meterse en esa relación si ella no podía retener a ningún hombre mucho tiempo a su lado? No la joven no era el problema el problema lo era ella la pelinegra.

-Entonces ¿estuvieron de acuerdo en todos los preparativos? – pregunto Tracey a Astoria aun terminando de arreglarla mientras hacia pequeños movimientos con la varita.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y miraron a Tracey

-Algo así, si queríamos que el vestido de las damas de honor combinara la decoración tendría que ser en tonos pastel un precio que tuvimos que pagar pero creo que quedo bien- dijo la menor de las Greengrass sonriendo

-Además Draco estuvo de acuerdo, después de lo que paso en la fiesta de compromiso creo que Devora no es mucho de su agrado.- agrego Daphne

-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas si hubo algo con el que tuvimos problema y fue ponernos de acuerdo con el pastel de bodas- dijo suspirando Astoria -Draco lo único que pidió fue que el pastel tuviera forma de víbora-

-Pero como un pastel nupcial podría tener ¿forma de víbora? Mi madre y Narcissa obviamente se negaron y también yo, ahí surgió una pequeña discusión pero claro mi linda hermana encontró la solución – dijo Daphne ahora sonriéndole de lado a su hermana

- podría haber dos pasteles uno del novio y otro de la novia, como hace años y si, si encontramos a alguien que hiciera el diseño de la víbora pero- dijo la castaña

-Al elegir el sabor Draco opto por fresa- completo Daphne riendo – entonces al momento de partir el pastel analizamos y parecerá que estas comiendo una víbora cruda, y a Draco no le agrado la idea después pero ya estaba hecho.

La habitación entera se lleno de risas de las cuatro mujeres ahí reunidas. Astoria no se sentía una intrusa en esa amistad de las dos rubias y la morena siempre había convivido con ellas desde que tenia uso de memoria, aunque hubo un tiempo en que no congenio con Pansy, las conocía, si bien ella no pertenecía a la realeza Slytherin que en los tiempos de Hogwarts era dirigida por Draco, y ella tenia sus propias amistades desde siempre eran ella y la realiza Slytherin, pero ahora ella estaba a unas horas de convertirse en la reina de esa Pandilla algo que jamás imagino ni pensó.

-Astoria estas lista- dijo Tracey separándose de la castaña al fin - ve a ponerte el vestido para ver mi obra de arte terminada – agrego sonriendo

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde lo dejamos Daph? –contesto la castaña

-En el cuarto de alado si quieres voy por—

-No voy yo y así sirve que me lo pongo- contesto Astoria sonriendo y desapareció por el pasillo-

Las tres jóvenes la vieron desaparecer y fue cuando Daphne soltó un suspiro

-Suéltalo Daphne quieres ¿que es lo que te preocupa? ¿No crees de Draco la haga feliz? – pregunto Pansy con su tono tan particular

-¿Co-como sabes que algo me pasa? – pregunto Daphne sorprendida

-Querida eh convivido contigo toda mi vida y si Astoria no estuviera tan feliz por su boda ya se hubiera dado cuenta- contesto Pansy

-Me preocupa ella, ella y su enfermedad – contesto Daphne con voz grave

-Y yo ya te dije que te dejes de preocupar estaré bien – contesto otra voz, en la puerta Astoria la miraba fijamente.

-Pansy es hora de peinarte vamos al ex cuarto de Daphne ahí hay un espejo grande que debo usar – dijo Tracey tomando a la pelinegra y saliendo no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Dejando a las dos hermanas que no dejaban de mirarse.

-oíste- por fin hablo Daphne

-si, y debes dejar de preocuparte por mi, no soy ya la niña frágil, eh crecido Daph y podre con esto, además a partir de hoy tendré a la serpiente plateada como mi esposo, ¿que mas puedo pedir? … solo una cosa ver a mi hermana sin esa cara de preocupación en mi boda, ver a mi hermana realmente feliz por mi boda-

Lo estoy Astoria realmente estoy feliz por ti, solo cuídate quieres- dijo la rubia

Lo hare, después de todo soy una Greengrass- contesto Astoria

Y se fundieron en un abrazo, y fue cuando Daphne realmente comprendió que su hermana había crecido, había madurado, ya no era aquella niña que debía proteger de Crabbe y Goyle, aquella niña que debía cuidar, ya no era mas ahora ya no formaría parte de su vida, ya no seria tan importante en su vida como antes, y fue cuando vio que esa pequeña fisura agregaba otra grieta enorme que ahora se veía con mas claridad su hermana pasaría a ser Malfoy su nuevo abismo llevaría ese nombre Astoria Malfoy.

CONTINUARA….

_**¿Que les pareció? Si lo se dije que publicaría SV esta semana pero para mi era importante este mini fic por el regalo que significa para mi amiga y dado que ya esta cerca lo tenia que publicar, pero no desesperen tengo fecha de publicación de SV 26 de junio ya sin falta y de este mini fic espero no pase del 30 de junio tengo que acabarlo. **_

_**Nota para Belu o conocida en los bajos mundos de Fanfiction como Silvina Underground: **_

_**Belu! XD este fic es enteramente tuyo! Feliz cumple! Espero la pases increíble y espero te guste el fic, y se se que tenemos abandonado el nuestro colectivo pero ya Salí de vacaciones! podremos seguir perdona mi ausencia pero sabes que te aprecio mucho y espero este fic compense no estar! Y recuerda: el Veneno nos fortalece **_


	2. Miedo al fracaso

_**Hola regrese! Tengo una buena y una mala noticia y una buena… la buena esque solo falta un capitulo para el termino de este fic…. La mala que bueno….mejor lean y abajonos vemos ;)**_

**Capitulo II**

"**Temor al fracaso"**

Una vez terminada la rara platica de hermanas, la menor de las Greengras se encontraba sola después de que su hermana y sus dos amigas la dejaran para cambiarse y de paso darle unos momentos de privacidad antes de estar oficialmente casada.

Tenía tanto en que pensar, ella que no creía en las bodas, ella que siempre pensó que jamás se casaría… después de todo ¿Qué mago normal quería por esposa a alguien que nunca le daría un heredero?

Por esa simple razón había decidido no casarse, no ilusionarse y ahí se encontraba de pie frente al espejo que le devolvía su imagen con ese bello vestido blanco.

¿Qué le había dicho ese rubio para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

"_Tonta yo lo que quiero es tenerte a ti Astoria y hay muchos niños huérfanos por al guerra que necesitan un hogar, adoptaremos o los compraremos si es necesario." _Así de sorprendente podría llegar a ser Draco Malfoy.

Suspiro tratando de serenarse, ¿quien lo diría? Ese era el día de su boda con un hombre que realmente amaba, un hombre que le había jurado que jamás se casaría, un hombre que.. ¿se podría ver su rostro afuera de su ventana?

Se giro rápidamente, esperando que lo que vio en su espejo fuera una mala jugada de su nerviosismo, pero ahí estaba el tratando de entrar por el vano. Astoria avanzo los pocos pasos que los separaban para abrirle.

-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, ¿y como es que estabas afuera? ¡estamos en el tercer piso! – dijo la castaña

Por respuesta a su pregunta Draco solo le enseño la escoba que llevaba en una de sus manos. –Astoria cásate conmigo y no con el guapo rubio que te pido en matrimonio-

La joven ahogo una risa ante tal comentario viéndolo fijamente – Draco en verdad no deberías estar aquí, si Daphne te ve nos matara!-

- Solo si me prometes que te casaras conmigo- contesto Draco tomándola de la cintura- te ves hermosa-

- Lo pensare… - rio la castaña siguiéndole el juego- tienes una cita conmigo hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, yo seré la del velo blanco-

-ahí estaré- contesto el rubio con esa sexy sonrisa de lado- Te amo Astoria – dijo Draco saliendo por el mismo lugar por el que entro.

-Y yo a ti Malfoy – contesto la menor de las Grengrass –

Solo aquella mujer podía hacer que el, aquel mortífago, aquel hombre tan despreciable para muchos, sacara esa parte de su ser, definitivamente Astoria Greengrass lo había hechizado.

OoO

La ceremonia se llevo acabo tal y como fue planeada, a su terminó las sillas fueron remplazadas por mesas realmente deslumbrantes, un decorado sobrio pero a la vez hermoso demostrando que los Malfoy y los Greengrass no habían escatimado en detalles para tan grande celebración, todo lucia hermoso, las flores desprendían un brillo plateado cada que los invitados pasaban cerca de ellas, pareciendo que los mismos invitados brillaban, sumándole la magnifica vista del ocaso, el lugar definitivamente se veía de ensueño tal como Daphne lo planeo.

La partida de los dos pasteles se llevo acabo a la hora planeada, pero había una pequeña confusión ¿Qué pastel se debía repartir primero? Los elfos no sabían que hacer y Parkinson aburrida y fastidiada de la incompetencia del servicio decidió ayudar murmurando algunos hechizos el pastel de Draco empezó a cortarse mágicamente, concentrada estaba hasta que escucho un sonido parecido a un ladrido y la visión de Theodore Nott frente a ella.

-No voy a hablar contigo- dijo la pelinegra reanudando su labor.

-Quiero que sepas que yo pude haber resuelto lo de los pájaros sin tu ayuda- dijo Nott mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y a que costo? ¿dejándonos sordos?- contesto Pansy sin mirarlo.

-Vamos Pansy no me obligues a matarte- dijo Theo viéndola.

-Piérdete Nott- contesto la pelinegra moviendo el cuchillo en su dirección.

-Solo vine por pastel- contesto el encogiéndose de hombros

Pansy lo miro por unos instantes y luego movió la varita entregándole una parte del pastel más específicamente la cola de la serpiente.

-Gracias Pansy- dijo Theodore feliz probando bocado- me diste la mejor parte- y sonriendo dejo ahí a una Pansy aun mas enojada.

Mientras en la pista de baile se encontraban unas cuantas parejas disfrutando de la exquisita melodía que se tocaba, Draco bailaba con su Madre y Astoria con su padre, un hombre distinguido, soberbio y orgulloso que solo amaba tres cosas en su vida a su esposa y sus dos hijas.

-¿Estas feliz?

- Lo estoy padre jamás pensé que casarse fuera bellamente problemático- dijo la castaña.

-Y este solo es el principio cariño, aunque- contesto el señor Greengrass volteando a observar al rubio- creo que él podría hacerlo bien.

-Yo también lo creo al menos soporta mi histeria-

-un punto para Malfoy, cuídate quieres…-

-claro padre- la melodía llego a su fin haciendo que padre eh hija se separaran no sin antes Astoria recibir un beso en la frente de su padre, para luego regresar al lado de su esposa.

Astoria suspiro ella estaría bien…debía estar bien…

-¿me permite este baile cuñada? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

- encantada cuñado- contesto la castaña sonriéndole a Theodore tomando su mano para comenzar con un nuevo baile.

oO

¿podemos bailar?- dijo Daphne al rubio que tenia enfrente.

-No se supone ¿Qué yo debo invitarte?- pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

-Ya que no lo haces debo hacerlo- dijo Daphne obteniendo como respuesta que Draco le ofreciera su brazo para dirigirse a la pista, la mitad de la canción la bailaron en silencio.

-Astoria te ama verdaderamente- rompió el silencio la mayor de las Greengrass.

- eso espero me costó 150 galeones esta túnica de gala- contesto el rubio

-estoy hablando enserio- dijo la rubia

-yo también aun tengo el recibo – contesto Draco.

Daphne lo empujo levemente del pecho y se detuvieron.

-te diré algo importante- en respuesta Draco se cruzo de manos- Astoria esta realmente feliz, cuando se tiene su edad se piensa que puede ser perfecto todo y puede ser así de cierta forma- dijo la mayor de las Greengrass fulminándolo con la mirada- prométeme que lo pensaras dos veces antes de tener hijos-

-Daphne ya te entendí- contesto Draco viéndola- desde la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

-eso espero- dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo para reanudar su baile.

oo

-vaya no pensé que se atrevieran a venir los Potter- dijo Pansy tomando un poco de Whisky de fuego y observando a dos personas que resaltaban entre los invitados ella por el extravagante color de cabellera y el por su ya famosa cicatriz.

-En lo personal… creo que Potter quiere competir con la familia de su mujer… ¿que edad le calculas a ese niño? Yo dos años cuando mucho y la Weasley ya esta esperando otra vez… si sigue así tendremos Potter por donde quiera…- contesto Tracey

-¿Por qué fueron invitados? – dijo Pansy

- no lo se al parecer Draco los invito por simple formalismo, no pensó que si vinieran. – contesto Tracey

-bueno, al menos solo vinieron ellos creo que con el tal Ronald y la sangre sucia, no me contendría- dijo la pelinegra.

Tracey giro los ojos ante el comentario dispuesta a observa a los demás invitados.

- pues… a mi no me gusta criticar en cuanto aspecto, y si pensaba que nadie se podría ver mas ridícula que Devora estaba equivocada ¿ya viste a Milly Nott?-

-Tracey no te contengas criticas desde los doce años- contesto Pansy

-cierto… siempre fui muy precoz.- contesto Tracey

-aunque tienes razón- dijo la pelinegra viendo a la prima de Nott

- parece que compro el vestido sin probárselo, lo encargo y jamás lo uso hasta este día…- dijo Tracey tomando de su vaso

- más bien parece que dos cerdos se están peleando bajo el- agrego Pansy haciendo que Tracey casi escupiera su bebida.

oOoO

Ya era tarde el oscuro cielo estaba decorado por las estrellas, hace unas horas ellos había partido de la boda por fin solos ... La castaña se encontraba observando el cielo desde el gran Ventanal que tenía esa habitación.

-Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi hoy con aquel vestido blanco.- susurro Draco a su oído abrazándola por detrás provocando un ligero estremecimiento en la castaña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pensó Sr Malfoy? – contesto Astoria sonriendo de lado

- en lo increíble que te verías sin el- dijo el rubio besando su cuello

- Es usted un pervertido Sr Malfoy – dijo Astoria volteándose y enlazando sus dedos en el cuello del rubio.

- En ese caso tiene un pervertido como esposo Sra. Malfoy- contesto Draco besándola lentamente, dando por terminado el dialogo e iniciando la pasión, con caricias, con besos cargados del amor que se tenían fundiéndose en uno solo ahora oficialmente como Sr y Sra. Malfoy .

_OOOOOOOOOOO Cinco meses después OOOOOOOOOO_

Época de navidad algunos copos de nieve se veían caer en los prados.

Las hermanas Greengrass tenían desde la boda que no se veían, se comunicaban en cartas pero no era lo mismo, esperaban esa navidad para verse para volver a unir sus lazos…lo necesitaban…

Y por fin después de mucho se encontraban solas una noche antes de Navidad, preparando un pastel como su madre les enseño. Su madre que no le hablaba a Astoria desde que decidió casarse con un Ex Mortífago.

-En menos de veinticuatro horas será navidad y aun no sé qué regalarle a Theo- dijo Daphne mientras sacaba los utensilios con movimientos de su varita- ¿sabes que te regalara Draco? – le pregunto a su hermana

-muebles- contesto la castaña sonriendo de lado.

-Muebles que bien! Debe ser lo bueno de casarse con un mago rico- dio la rubia con ironía – muebles…¿ para tu enorme estancia? – pregunto

No- dijo Astoria volteando a verla- para el niño-

En instantes Daphne dejo caer todos los utensilios que se movían volteando a verla rápidamente.

- estoy esperando- dijo la menor

Daphne bufo – ya me di cuenta- dijo y volteo a seguir con su tarea, dándole la espalda a Astoria.

-¿eso es todo lo que dirás?- escucho a su hermana hablar.

-¿qué quieres que diga?- dijo la rubia sin voltear a verla.

-algo que suene a ¿felicidades? –contesto la castaña

-Felicidades – dijo Daphne en el tono más frio que pudo

Sería mucho pedirte ¿un poco de emoción? – dijo Astoria colocándose a su lado- no mucha no quiero que estalles de emoción.-

Daphne azoto el traste que traía y la encaro.

-nacerá en Junio- le dijo la castaña sin apartar la vista- ayúdame quieres!-

-¿Que dice Draco respecto a esto?- contesto Daphne

- está feliz, dice que le da igual si es niño o niña, pero yo sé que quiere un niño no deja de hablar de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-

- ¿que acaso no escucha? Cuando los medimagos te aconsejan ¿NO ESCUCHA? Yo sé que tu no… pero ¿EL?... bueno creo que como el no lleva al bebe eso no importa.

-Daphne yo quiero un hijo- dijo Astoria seriamente.

- podrías adoptar yo vi que llenaste solicitudes.-

-nadie… ningún juez cuerdo nos daría un niño con mi historial médico y el historial de Draco, incluso él pensó en comprar uno de sangre mágica.-

-Y ¿tú piensas que eso está mal?- grito la rubia

-escúchame…. Yo quiero un hijo mío.. eso me ayudaría…- contesto la castaña.

- entiendo- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina.

-Te preocupas mucho…- susurro Astoria sin moverse- yo nunca me preocupo por que tú te preocupas por las dos… lo hemos pensado mucho.-

Daphne paro en seco – y él te dijo ¿que no habría dificultades? – contesto volteando a verla con un semblante sombrío- tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho ¿Por qué le haces eso? Hay límites en lo que puedes hacer Astoria.-

La castaña empezó a tener los ojos vidriosos- voy a hacer muy cuidadosa, nadie va a salir perjudicado-

- y menos Draco eso es seguro…- dijo la rubia

¡Estas celosa!-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no puedes decidir lo que yo haga y eso te vuelve loca- dijo la castaña acercándose hasta donde estaba la rubia - lo único que me haría feliz es tener un hijo, y voy a tener uno y quisiera que me apoyes, yo sé que es peligroso pero… todos los partos son peligrosos, yo quiero tener un pedazo de inmortalidad con el aspecto de Draco y mi personalidad- Astoria tomo las manos de su hermana llorando- por favor… te lo suplico… necesito de tu apoyo, prefiero tener treinta minutos de alegría que toda una vida como siempre pensé que sería mi vida.

Daphne la miro fijamente – el matrimonio te ha vuelto débil Astoria- y desasiéndose de su agarre se marchó.

oooOOOoo

Después de la terrible discusión que se había producido con su hermana Astoria se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de sus padres, miraba hacia un punto inexistente, se sentía sola, la única persona que siempre la había apoyado se había vuelto en su contra.

Muy en el fondo sabia por que….el miedo de Daphne a que saliera todo mal y que ella no resistiera el nacimiento de su hijo. Pero ya estaba hecho tenía que seguir por la felicidad de Draco y la de ella misma

-¿Astoria?- se oyó una voz llamándola.

-¿Pansy?¿Tracey?- volteo a ver la castaña a las dos figuras que se materializaron a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba- ¿que hacen aquí?-

-Bueno como cada año, tu hermana la amargada y yo hacemos las compras navideñas un día antes, veníamos por Daphne- contesto Tracey abrazándola.-¿ cuándo llegaste?-

- ayer… Draco está en el ministerio y vine a visitar a mis padres y a Daphne- contesto Astoria con un suspiro.

-Pues se ve que estas bien- comento Pansy a modo de saludo con una sonrisa de lado, la misma que le devolvió Astoria.

-Pues si – argumento la castaña

-Y ¿te quedaras para la fiesta de navidad en casa de Daphne cierto? – dijo Tracey

-Si… seria lindo ver otra fiesta organizada por ella- contesto la castaña

-pues la primera no salio del todo mal- dijo Pansy con su tono característico.

- Vas a acompañarnos Astoria?- pregunto Tracey

-No, Draco no tarda diviértanse, mi hermana está en su antigua habitación- dijo la castaña

-Bueno.. entonces nos vemos mañana Astoria- dijo Pansy a modo de despedida.

- Pansy espera! Tu…¿recuerdas Blaise Zabini?

La pelinegra paro en seco.

-Blaise, eso es hablar del pasado- dijo Tracey sonriendo.

-no lo eh olvidado, tiene la manos más ásperas del mundo- dijo Pansy soltando un bufido.

-Vaya tiene mucho que no veo a Blaise, dos años después de que dejamos Hogwarts se marchó.- agrego Tracey

-pues fue a nuestra casa a hablar con Draco, pregunto por ti Pansy.. el volvió a Inglaterra- dijo Astoria.

-Y esa historia me importa ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la Pelinegra con ironía.

- en realidad no, pero por lo que vi te recuerda con algo de afecto- dijo la castaña.

- pues no entiendo, el no era mala persona, pero supe como asustarlo y casarme con dos gusanos.

-Tal vez Astoria pueda arreglar que se reúnan- dijo Tracey esperanzada

- tal vez no…- dijo Pansy caminando

- ¿por qué no? – pregunto la menor de los Greengrass.

-Astoria, ya cometí el error de casarme con los dos peores magos del universo. La única razón por la que le agrado a las personas es por mi basta fortuna y no pienso abrir otra lata de gusanos…-

-Pansy! – grito escandalizada Tracey

-¿que?- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos

-Si eso es lo que piensas tal vez deberías ir a San Mungo a hablar con alguien especialista en eso…- dijo Tracey

- No estoy loca Tracey.. solo eh estado de mal humor por 8 años –

ooo

-¿qué haces? –

- ¿que crees que hago? –

- cualquiera que te viera diría que enloqueciste, eso o que desplumaste a miles de aves.

Daphne se miró y comprobó que efectivamente estaba completamente cubierta de plumas y muchas más esparcidas a su alrededor… recordaba que estaba furiosa, pero no recordaba el momento exacto en que empezó a destruir todas las almohadas de su antigua habitación.

-Es obvio que no estás bien ¿cierto? – dijo Theodore mirándola con ternura

-No… no estoy bien- contesto la rubia en susurro

-Amor si no me dices lo que sucede… no puedo ayudarte- contesto el tomándola del mentón- ¿Astoria tiene algo que ver? –

¿Por qué crees que ella tiene algo que ver? – contesto la rubia desviando la mirada.

-por qué es la única capaz de sacarte así de quicio, aparte de mi y yo hoy me porte bien - dijo Nott abrazándola- ¿qué sucedió?

-Ella… ella… -

-Madame Nott… sus amigas la buscan - dijo una elfina en la puerta.

-diles que no tardo- dijo Daphne alejándose de su esposo- la función debe continuar agrego mirándolo – mañana te enteraras de igual forma… -

OoO

Llegaba por fin la noche de navidad, la casa del matrimonio Nott está llena de las familias más importantes de sangre pura.

Ajena a todo aquel bullicio se encontraba una pelinegra observando el jardín a través de el gran ventanal de la mansión dándole la espalda a todos los magos y brujas del lugar solamente acompañada con un una copa de Whisky de fuego.

-¿Pansy?- se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Astoria

-¿si?- dijo la pelinegra sin voltear a verla.

-invite a alguien espero no te importe- dijo la castaña

-aja- dijo Pansy tomando de su copa.

-Abrí la lata de gusanos por ti.- le susurro Astoria en el hombro.

-¿qué dijiste?- dijo Pansy volteándose encontrándose con un apuesto hombre de piel oscura y penetrantes ojos.

Blaise..- dijo Pansy

-hola Pansy- contesto el caballero

- estas diferente – dijo la pelinegra

- tu casi no has cambiado. – contesto Blaise

-pues no te pareceré tan linda como antes, contesto Pansy y sin decir más se marchó, buscando algo que la salvara encontrando solamente a Daphne que estaba en el mismo lugar desde que empezó la fiesta.

-no puedo creer que Astoria me haya hecho esto – dijo Pansy sentándose al lado de la rubia- no actuó bajo presión- bufo.

-Astoria hace cosas que no comprendo- Contesto Daphne

- ¿y tu mal humor a que se debe?- dijo Pansy

-Por respuesta a la pregunta la rubia solo volteo a ver al centro del salón.

-Atención todos- dijo el Señor Greengras alzando la voz. – si me hacen el favor de acercarse hay algo que quisiera anunciarles- a su lado se encontraban Draco y Astoria- quiero informarles que mi hija nos dará un heredero- agrego observando a los padres de Malfoy.

En el preciso instante en que fue anunciado todos se amontonaron alrededor del feliz matrimonio.

Y por el ensordecedor ruido nadie alcanzo a oír como una copa se rompia por la fuerza que una mano ejerció sobre ella y a una rubia huir escapando al jardín, solo dos personas se percataron siguiéndola sigilosamente.

-iré yo- le dijo Pansy a Theodore, a lo que el mago solo asistió.

-vamos Tracey- dijo jalando a su amiga a la puerta

-¿a dónde?- pregunto Tracey

-tu sígueme..-

Oo

-que acaso soy la única que piensa - dijo Daphne golpeado el suelo con furia-

Daphne que haces aquí afuera- dijo Pansy viéndola

-Pensando…. - Dijo Daphne sin mirarlas.

-En hora buena ¿no crees? Los medimagos estaban equivocados, Astoria tendrá un bebe- dijo Tracey aun sin enterarse de nada recibiendo un codazo de Pansy- ¿que?-

- ellos no dijeron que no podía tener hijos ellos dijeron que NO debía tener hijos- contesto Daphne

-Esto no es una buena noticia Tracey – agrego Pansy

-yo.. no lo sabía…- dijo Tracey acercándose a Daphne- esto no tiene por qué salir mal.. recuerda lo que siempre se dicen ustedes…. –

- lo que no te destruye te fortalece- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-saldrá con vida del embarazo, te lo prometo- dijo Pansy posando una mano sobre la de la rubia.

-Astoria tiene un don Daphne, no morirá- agrego Tracey poniendo su mano sobre la de Pansy.

En modo de respuesta Daphne sonrió – nada haría más feliz a Astoria que demostrar cuan equivocada estoy – y puso su otra mano sobre las de ellas…

Bien decía el dicho _"en Slytherin encontraras a los verdaderos amigos"_

CONTINUARA….

_**Hola que les pareció? Muy largo? Muy corto? Bueno debo aclarar que en este fic compenso todo lo que voy a hacer sufrir a Pansy en soltando veneno… es que bueno me entro el remordimiento.. y aquí será mas o menos buena… aunque con su misma personalidad… **_

_**Y También tengo una dedicatoria más… a mi prima… la verdad estoy enojada y parte de la frustración la puse en el fic… ( exagerando mas no poder la discusión de las hermanas ) bueno el punto es que se casa…. Pero por obligación no se si me explico… teníamos tantos planes juntas.. que haríamos al terminar la universidad… y todo se esfumo como polvos flu…. Ahora a ser la linda dama de honor… no se tal vez haga un one shot para relatarlo…o solo estoy haciendo un drama mas… pero bueno…**_

_**Que mas? Asi… una disculpa por que bueno me comprometí con que este fic acabaría en junio y estamos a finales de julio y aun no termina… solo falta el capitulo final.. de este mini fic… espero este antes del 20 de agosto…. Depende mucho de ustedes con sus RR dado que es lo que motiva a uno que siga el fic mas que nada…. Eso es todo….. **_

_**Agradecimientos a: **_

_**SoySiil: amiga te adoro! Espero que reconozcas la frase final distorsionada pero es al final ;) **_

_**Samfj: hola gracias por leer el fin enserio y gracias por las felicitaciones, no puedo revelarte mucho pero espero sigas leyendo y te guste esta segunda parte.**___

_**Ophelia Greengrass: Ophe cariño mil gracias **_**por tu**_** RR enserio , si se que lo del paste es algo raro pero bueno… tenia que ponerlo por que como ves en este cap también se menciona!, lo de la enfermedad de Astoria se vera en el próximo capitulo pero bueno espero que sigas la historia… y… gracias por las felicitaciones! **_

_**Asteria Malfoy-Greengrass: Asteria! Hace mucho que no te leia! Lo se… es por eso el porque del fic nadie muestra esa parte y los pocos que lo hacen las ponen de enemigos, o en su defecto algo muy simple… y quería algo distinto, espero verte en el sig capi y gracias por la felicitación!**_

_**Nailea: hola michas gracias! me alegra que te gustara!**_


End file.
